Zeig' mir deinen Arm, Malfoy!
by Lalill
Summary: Harry ist davon überzeugt, dass Draco Malfoy nun ein Todesser ist und das Schwarze Mal eingebrannt bekommen hat. Als Hermine verspricht ihm zu helfen, ahnt sie nicht, in was sie sich hineinmanövriert hat und schließlich endet alles ganz anders...HG/DM


*Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, Anfang des 6. Schuljahres, ein Montag*

Hermine seufzte.  
„Nun gut, Harry. Nehmen wir mal an, du hast Recht."  
„Ich WEIß es, Hermine!"  
„Nein, tust du nicht! Tust du nicht! Das sind alles nur Vermutungen und es fällt mir wirklich schwer auch nur in Betracht zu ziehen, dass Draco Malfoy mit seinen 16 Jahren schon ein Todesser sein soll! Er ist ein Feigling! Und ich bin sicher, Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß das! Sein Vater dient ihm doch schon lange genug und deswegen weiß Du-weißt-schon-wer sicherlich genauso gut wie wir, wer Malfoy wirklich ist!  
Nämlich ein kleines, widerwärtiges Frettchen! Verwöhnt, verhätschelt, gehässig und schadenfreudig. Ach ja und rassistisch nicht zu vergessen. Was Du-weißt-schon-wen aber nun in dem Fall wahrscheinlich nicht stören würde."  
„Hermine...", sagte Harry nur und wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht.  
„Mir ist klar, wie er ist. Und dass er hochnäsig und arrogant, dumm und beschränkt ist und sich seit Jahren auf unkreative Weise derselben Schimpfwörter bedient, aber erinnerst du dich noch, als wir ihn kurz vor Schulbeginn bei Madam Malkins Laden getroffen haben?"  
Madam Malkins war einer der vielen Läden in der Winkelgasse und diente dem Kauf von Zauberumhängen.  
„Sie hat ihn nicht berührt, aber er hat geschrieen und seinen Arm von ihr weggezogen, als sie seinen Ärmel hochrollen wollte. Es war sein linker Arm!  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Dunkle Mal darin eingebrannt ist! Sein Vater ist auch ein Todesser, wie du schon sagtest! Die ganze Familie dient Voldemort!  
Das wissen wir! Wir sollten die Sache mit Malfoy ernst nehmen!"  
Hermines seufzte ein zweites Mal auf und rieb sich müde die Schläfen.  
Harry setzte erneut an.  
„Ich denke, er hat den Platz seines Vaters als Todesser eingenommen, jetzt wo Lucius Malfoy in Askaban sitzt...Und als wir ihn unter dem Tarnumhang bei Borgin und Burke's erneut gesehen haben, hat er Borgin etwas gezeigt, was wir nicht sehen konnten. Aber es hat Borgin richtig Angst gemacht! Ich wette es war sein Dunkles Mal! Draco Malfoy ist ein Todesser."  
Hermine erkannte schnell, dass Harry sich nicht so schnell von seiner Vermutung abbringen lassen würde.  
„Nun gut", meinte sie schließlich.  
„Ich helfe dir. Lass uns herausfinden ob Malfoy das Dunkle Mal hat! Wenn er es aber NICHT hat, Harry, dann lassen wir das Ganze erstmal auf sich beruhen, okay?"  
Harry nickte, froh, dass sie ihm helfen wollte.

*Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, ein Dienstag*

Hermine und Harry saßen mal wieder beieinander und erledigten ihre Zaubertrankhausaufgabe, als Harry das Thema Malfoy erneut anschnitt.  
Er hatte zuerst, zum Teil aus Spaß, Veritaserum vorgeschlagen, aber leider war der Missbrauch dieses Trankes nicht nur verboten sondern auch fast unmöglich auszuführen, da die einzige Flasche Veritaserum gut geschützt im Vorratsschrank von Snape stand und dort besser bewacht wurde als die meisten anderen Tränke.  
Zudem wäre es so gut wie unmöglich Malfoy etwas ins Getränk zu schütten ohne, dass jemand um sie herum es bemerkte.  
Und sicherlich wäre es auch nicht gerade unauffällig, wenn Malfoy beim Essen mitten in der Großen Halle aufspringen und seine tiefsten Geheimnisse ausplaudern würde, bevor sie ihn nach draußen gelockt hätten.  
Mit Bedauern dachte Harry in diesem Moment an seinen besten Freund.  
Ron war nicht anwesend.  
Seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit galt Lavender Brown, die gerade albern kichernd am anderen Ende des Raumes auf seinem Schoß saß.  
Außerdem nahm Ron seine Vermutungen sowieso nicht ernst und war diesbezüglich noch schwerer zu überzeugen als Hermine.  
Abgesehen davon, dass Ron und Hermine sich schon wieder weigerten miteinander zu sprechen...  
„Wir könnten Malfoy verhexen...zu zweit...", schlug Harry nicht sehr überzeugend vor und blickte Hermine an, die ganz vertieft in ihre Hausaufgabe schien. „Haha sehr witzig, Harry. Hast du Malfoy jemals alleine gesehen? Da ist doch immer jemand...Meistens Crabbe und Goyle. Und so dumm sie auch sein mögen, verpetzen würden sie uns sofort..."  
Harry nickte.  
Sie hatte Recht.  
Die Idee war sowieso bescheuert gewesen.  
Da ihm nichts weiter einfiel schwieg er, in der Hoffnung, dass ihnen noch irgendetwas einfallen würde...

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und noch immer wussten sie nicht, wie sie Malfoy dazu bringen sollten; ihnen seinen Arm zu zeigen, bis der Zufall ihnen auf unglückliche Weise zu Hilfe eilte...

Sie standen gerade vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst:  
Die Gryffindors und die Slytherins, wobei man anmerken könnte, dass es gerade zu einigen nicht besonders friedfertigen Auseinandersetzungen kam. So war Draco Malfoy beispielsweise gerade dabei über Hermine Granger herzuziehen, während Pansy Parkinson schrill lachte und Crabbe und Goyle die Muskeln spielen ließen, ganz so, als wollten sie ihre mangelnde Gehirnfähigkeit durch ein, in ihren Augen, imponierendes Kräftemessen wettmachen.  
Hermine und Harry versuchten die Beleidigungen und Schmähungen so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.  
Der Hass auf Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins brodelte in Harry und seine aufgestaute Wut ließ ihn letzten Endes doch unvorsichtig handeln.  
Wütend funkelte er Malfoy an, den das nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren schien.  
Irgendwann war es genug.  
„...jedenfalls wissen wir doch alle, dass sie eigentlich nur ein Fehlversuch der Natur ist...und zwar nicht nur vom Aussehen her...Wenn man von dem hässlichen schlammfarbenen Gestrüpp auf ihrem Kopf und den Biberhauern mal absieht natürlich. So ist sie einfach nur eine Missgeburt. Ich meine, schaut doch nur wie sie immer albern auf ihrem Stuhl auf und abhopst, wenn sie wieder mal versucht sich bei den Lehrern mit ihrem angeblichen Wissen einzuschleimen. Der prüde Bücherwurm...also der laufen die Typen schon auf 50 Meter Entfernung davon...und zwar BEVOR sie ihren Wabbelarsch gesehen haben..."  
Malfoy redete in einem fort und bemerkte die bodenlose Wut Harrys' nicht im Geringsten, auch wenn er immer mal wieder gehässige Blicke in ihre Richtung warf.  
Hermine stand da, mit hochrotem Kopf, den Blick starr an die Wand vor sich gerichtet und stetig darauf konzentriert nicht zu weinen oder auszuflippen.  
Im Moment war ihr nach beidem zumute...

Und dann geschah es.  
Harry stürmte auf Malfoy zu, Crabbe, Goyle und alle anderen Slytherins ignorierend, Hermine kreischte „Nein, Harry!" und Malfoy wich mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck zurück.  
Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte gerade rechtzeitig um Malfoy nicht in Grund und Boden zu trampeln und schubste diesen stattdessen heftig.  
Malfoy taumelte.  
In dem Augenblick stürzte auch Hermine vor und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte stellte sie sich zwischen Malfoy und Harry um Schlimmeres, wie zum Beispiel erneutes Nachsitzen für Harry, zu verhindern.  
All das geschah zu schnell, denn gerade als sie sich zwischen Harry und Malfoy drängte, hatte Harry Malfoy erneut heftig schubsen wollen und traf stattdessen Hermine.  
Sie taumelte ebenfalls und fiel schließlich mit einem leisen Aufschrei nach hinten, genau auf Malfoy, den sie mit zu Boden riss.

„Uaaah" In einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen stürzten sie zu Boden.  
„Granger!"  
„Malfoy!", keiften sie sich gleichzeitig an.  
Malfoy fuhr damit fort sie in einem zu beschimpfen. Hatte er heute einen besonders guten Tag?  
Hermine wollte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder aufrichten um ihn nicht mehr berühren zu müssen. „...Hau endlich ab! Bah! Ich will so ein hässliches Schlammblut nicht auch noch berühren müssen, also geh runter!", zeterte er in einem fort und genau das war sein Fehler.  
Dies war der Moment in dem Hermine nicht mehr konnte.  
Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden seit ihrem Sturz vergangen, aber statt sich weiter aufzurichten, blieb sie in ihrer sitzenden Position auf seinem Bauch.  
So wenig ihr diese Position, die zugegeben etwas kindisch war, auch behagte, in diesem Augenblick waren die Wut und der Hass so übermächtig, dass ihr alles egal war.  
Alle Sicherungen brannten durch.  
Die Umstehenden, die das Geschehen bis jetzt zum Teil amüsiert, skeptisch oder wütend beobachtet hatten, sollten nun erst richtige Unterhaltung bekommen, denn plötzlich geschahen drei Dinge auf einmal:

Professor Flitwick, der kleine Zauberkunstleher, bog gerade um die Ecke zu seinem Klassenzimmer, als Malfoy „Schlammblut!" brüllte, sich aufzusetzen versuchte und Hermine ihm einen heftigen Faustschlag versetzte, der seinen Kopf nach hinten warf.  
„Du elendes rassistisches, verzogenes, arrogantes, feiges, hinterhältiges, mieses..."  
Jedes Wort unterstützte sie mit einem heftigen Faustschlag auf seine Brust.  
Die Umstehende, die das Ganze bis jetzt recht unterhaltsam gefunden hatten (mit Ausnahme von Pansy Parkinson), stürmten nun vor und zerrten sie von Malfoy weg.  
Sie funkelte ihn weiterhin böse an, keuchte noch vor Anstrengung und drehte sich um, wo sie sich Auge in Auge...naja okay...Bauchnabel in Auge mit Professor Flitwick befand.

Hermine saß bedrückt in der Großen Halle und war sich den Blicken der anderen nur allzu bewusst.  
Ihr Wutausbruch war ihr mittlerweile so peinlich, dass sie vor Scham am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre und hatte sich natürlich rasch herumgesprochen.  
Wie hatte sie sich nur so provozieren lassen können? Harry hatte nur gemeint, es wäre auf jeden Fall eine richtig gute Vorstellung gewesen und sie hätte doch bei der Gelegenheit mal seinen linken Ärmel hochschieben können.  
Hermine fand das überhaupt nicht lustig.  
Das war jetzt schon das zweite Mal in ihrem Leben gewesen, dass sie Malfoy geschlagen hatte.  
Flitwick hatte ihnen, ihr und Malfoy, trotz aller Proteste der Klasse, einen Abend Nachsitzen gegeben.  
Es wunderte sie selber wie glimpflich die Strafe ausgefallen war, aber Flitwick war berühmt für seine Gutmütigkeit und wahrscheinlich hatte sogar er eingesehen, dass er die beiden Schüler lieber nicht allzu lange gemeinsam in einen Raum stecken sollte. Trotzdem war Hermine einem seelischen Zusammenbruch nahe gewesen.  
Ihr erstes Mal Nachsitzen!  
Da ermahnte sie Harry und Ron immer zu gutem Verhalten und bekam nun selber Nachsitzen!  
Ob das ihre Noten bei Flitwick wohl in irgendeiner Art und Weise beeinflussen konnte?  
Ob ihr Zauberkunstlehrer sehr sauer auf sie war?  
Oder genervt?  
Ob sie es so überhaupt verdient hatte weiterhin Vertrauensschülerin zu sein?  
Nun hatte sie sicherlich keine Chance mehr jemals Schulsprecherin zu werden...  
Ob die anderen Lehrer das auch schon alle wussten? Sicherlich...  
Ob sie wohl sehr schlecht von ihr dachten?  
Würden sich nun viele ihrer Noten verschlechtern? Himmel, sie war als Vertrauensschülerin doch ein Vorbild!  
Oder zumindest sollte sie es sein...  
Andererseits war Malfoy das auch nicht...  
Und Ron auch nicht...  
Aber Ron wollte auch nicht Schülersprecher werden! Der Tag endete mit einer vollkommen gereizten und deprimierten Hermine, die vorsorglich am Abend von allen Mitschülern und Mitschülerinnen gemieden wurde.

*Abends, ein Freitag*

Hermine schaute erneut auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
Sie hatte noch zehn Minuten.  
Perfekt.  
Pünktlich wie eh und je.  
Um 7.30 Uhr tauchten auch Malfoy und Professor Flitwick auf.  
Sie standen gemeinsam vor der Bibliothek und Hermine hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wie ihre Strafe aussehen sollte...  
Bücher sortieren oder abstauben vielleicht?  
Malfoy war so nett wie eh und je, auch wenn er nur flüsterte, damit der kleine Professor vor ihnen es nicht mitbekam.  
Hermine ignorierte ihn und irgendwann gab Malfoy es auf sie zu beleidigen.  
Wie sich herausstelle, besaß Flitwick einen zweiten Schlüssel für die Bibliothek, welche um diese Uhrzeit schon längst geschlossen war.  
Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin in einem kleinen Nebenraum in der Bibliothek eine unglaubliche Menge an Büchern auf Beschädigungen zu überprüfen. Anschließend sollten alle aussortierten Bücher in Kisten gepackt werden.  
Als sie die Bücherstapel sahen, die sich meterhoch gen Zimmerdecke erhob, wusste Hermine, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch hatte.  
Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie lange sie hier arbeiten musste.  
Noch dazu mit dem Frettchen.  
Professor Flitwick seufzte angesichts der Bücher und setzte ein mitleidiges Lächeln auf.  
Dann gab er Hermine einen kleinen roten Knopf. Diese starrte ihren Lehrer nur verwirrt an. „Ähm...Professor? Was-..."  
„Das ist ein Knopf", erklärte er.  
Draco Malfoy klatschte sich hinter seinem Rücken die flache Hand auf die Stirn.  
„Ähm...ja, das sehe ich", sagte Hermine und versuchte nicht unhöflich zu klingen.  
„Wenn sie hier fertig sind, dann drücken sie den Knopf und ich werde kommen um sie abzuholen!", erklärte ihr Professor Flitwick leichthin und lächelte. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust meine Freizeit damit zu verbringen, meinen Schülern bei irgendwelchen Strafarbeiten beizuwohnen, die sie sich selbst eingebrockt haben. Deswegen arbeiten sie heute bis alle Bücher kontrolliert, auf Beschädigungen untersucht und sortiert haben. Und tun sie sich ihnen zu liebe den Gefallen und beschädigen die Bücher nicht noch zusätzlich, ja?" Hermine nickte nur wortlos.  
Das konnte ja schön werden.  
„Professor? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Recht haben uns hier bis tief in die Nacht arbeiten zu lassen!", ertönte da Malfoys' missgelauntes Schnarren von weiter hinten.  
Flitwick drehte sich um.  
„Oh doch! Genau das Recht habe ich! Und was meinen Sie, warum ich diese Strafarbeit auf einen Freitag verlegt habe? Sie können dann morgen früh ausschlafen, wenn sie möchten. Das ist ihre Sache... Und nun: Ihre Zauberstäbe, bitte!"  
Hermine und Malfoy blickten ihn entsetzt und deprimiert an, reichten sie ihm jedoch ohne ein Wort zu sagen oder zu protestieren.  
Ein Abend Nachsitzen reichte.  
„Sie bekommen ihre Zauberstäbe nachher wieder, wenn ich sie abhole. Übrigens bin ich gezwungen sie in diesem Raum für die Dauer der Strafarbeit einzuschließen, damit keiner von ihnen abhaut oder einer die Aufgabe alleine macht. Außerdem trage ich momentan die Verantwortung für sie beide und ich würde ungern die gesamte Bibliothek in ihren Einzelteilen zerlegt wieder finden!"  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und überließ die beiden ihrem Schicksal.

Hermine begann schweigend zu arbeiten.  
Die ganze Zeit schon ging ihr eine Sache nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...  
Malfoy war allein.  
Sie zwar auch, aber das wäre vielleicht die einzige und letzte Gelegenheit um herauszufinden, ob Malfoy tatsächlich ein Todesser war.  
Alleine war er angreifbar.  
Allerdings hatte sie keinen Zauberstab.  
Er natürlich auch nicht.  
Sie waren zum ersten Mal seit sie denken konnte nur zu zweit, ohne irgendwelche Freunde.  
Nicht, dass sie sich da jemals Gedanken drüber gemacht hatte.  
Zu ihren Prioritäten hatte es auf jeden Fall nicht gehört.  
Er hatte angefangen im Schneckentempo die einzelnen Bücher nach Schäden abzusuchen und durchzublättern.  
Trotzdem ließ er immer mal wieder irgendwelche Beleidigungen über ihr Aussehen fallen und nannte sie wie üblich ‚Schlammblut', aber sie ignorierte ihn. Noch einmal würde sie sich nicht von ihm provozieren lassen.  
Zehn Minuten später arbeiteten sie nur noch schweigend.  
Unauffällig schaute sie, was für Kleidung er trug. Eigentlich interessierte sie nur, ob sein Ärmel leicht verrutschen würde oder sich leicht hochschieben ließ. Er trug die übliche Schulkleidung.  
Ein weißes Hemd und darüber den üblichen schwarzen Schulumhang mit, in seinem Fall, Slytherinwappen darauf.  
Die silber-grün gestreifte Krawatte der Slytherins trug er nicht.  
Normalerweise waren sie auch nur dazu verpflichtet ihre Schulkleidung während des Unterrichtes zu tragen, danach konnten sie, wenn sie wollten, Freizeitkleidung tragen.  
Doch hatten die meisten Schüler keine Lust sich jeden Tag nach dem Unterricht noch einmal umzuziehen und behielten daher ihre Schulkleidung an.  
Allerdings war das in diesem Falle ziemlich ungünstig, denn somit lagen zwei Stoffschichten auf seinem linken Unterarm und Hemdärmel, die unten zugeknöpft waren, waren nicht dafür bekannt, dass sie sich leicht hochschieben ließen...  
„Malfoy...ähm...gibst du mir mal das Buch da hinter dir?"  
Malfoy sah auf  
Und schaute sie an, als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne.  
„Warum sortierst du nicht die Bücher in deiner Nähe?", fragte er höhnisch.  
„Gib mir einfach das Buch, Malfoy!", sagte sie kühl ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Sie gab zu, dass es auch wirklich ein bisschen dumm rüberkam.  
Zwischen ihnen stand eine große Ansammlung von Büchern.  
Er müsste sich ziemlich strecken, wenn er ihr das Buch geben wollte...  
Aber vielleicht...ganz vielleicht hätte sie ja Glück...  
Nur ein kleines bisschen Glück und er würde ihr das Buch mit der linken Hand reichen...  
Vielleicht...  
Und dann würde sein Hemdärmel eventuell, wenn sie wirklich Glück hatte, etwas hoch rutschen...  
Es reichte ja, wenn sie nur einen Teil seines Unterarmes sehen würde...  
Glück?  
„Hol's dir doch selber, Schlammblut!"  
Na klar.  
Glück.  
Als ob sie jemals Glück hätte.  
Und als ob er ihr jemals etwas reichen würde.  
Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihn nun auch noch wegen eines Buches anzubetteln.  
Nicht nach dem, was er ihr heute schon alles angetan hatte...  
So wie eigentlich immer.  
Himmel, wie sie ihn hasste.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie ihn.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie sich vor ihm ekelte.  
Aber sie hasste ihn.  
Er sah weder gut noch schlecht aus, wie sie fand. Aber das spielte auch keine Rolle.  
Sie würde ihn immer hassen.  
Während sie arbeitete, überlegte sie sich, was sie noch tun konnte.

Nach einer Weile war Hermine auf ihrer Seite fertig. Es fehlten also noch alle Bücher in der Mitte und die Hälfte seiner Bücherseite.  
Und deswegen setzte sie sich zu ihm.  
Nicht nahe an ihn dran, aber so, dass er sie bemerkte.  
Er sah auf und runzelte die Stirn, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck zu dem altbekannten höhnischen Grinsen zurückkehrte, das bereits mit seinen Gesichtszügen verwachsen schien.  
„Was wird das, Granger?", fragte er und seine Stimme troff vor Hohn während er auf den Abstand von ca. eineinhalb Metern zwischen ihnen starrte.  
Hermine lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.  
Sie hatte beschlossen in die Offensive zu gehen.  
Ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein.  
Und wenn er dann dachte, dass sie ihm hinterher spionierten, war das sein Problem.  
„Zeig mir deinen Arm."  
„Was?"  
Der Hohn war verschwunden.  
Er klang schlichtweg verdutzt, fing sich jedoch sofort wieder.  
„Deinen Arm, Malfoy. Deinen linken Unterarm."  
Draco Malfoy starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihn erneut geschlagen, bevor er wieder sein höhnisches Grinsen aufsetzte.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich mein Arm angeht!", sagte er säuerlich und drehte sich von ihr weg.  
„Ich will ihn sehen. Jetzt.", sagte sie kalt und starrte auf seinen Rücken, den er ihr mittlerweile zugedreht hatte.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du es so nötig hast. Hast du einen Berührungszwang oder so?", spottete er und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, nicht ohne noch einmal ausgiebig zu gähnen.  
Hermine blickte ihn nur an.  
„Deinen Arm, Malfoy!"; knurrte sie.  
„Du wiederholst dich. Kein Wunder bei einem langweiligen Bücherwurm wie dir, aber etwas mehr Kreativität hätte ich dir schon zugetraut!", meinte er aalglatt und gähnte erneut ausgiebig.  
Das hatte so alles keinen Sinn.  
„Malfoy, zeig ihn mir oder ich schlage dich wieder!"  
Ihr war bewusst wie peinlich und kindisch ihre Aussage klang, aber es war ihr egal.  
Er lachte auf.  
Es war ein extrem humorloses Lachen.  
Aber seine Augen schimmerten gefährlich.  
„Als ob du mich schlagen könntest! Du bist ein Mädchen!"  
Er schnaubte.  
„Oh, aber dieses Mädchen hat die heute ja schon einmal so richtig fertig gemacht, nicht wahr? In aller Öffentlichkeit!"  
Malfoys' Augen verengten sich gefährlich.  
„Pass auf, was du sagst, Schlammblut. Das war Zufall. Ich hatte gerade nicht aufgepasst!"  
Hermine lachte zynisch.  
„Na klar. Als ob! Du bist ein Schwächling! Lässt dich in aller Öffentlichkeit von einem Mädchen schlagen! Mehrmals!"  
Der Ausdruck auf Malfoys' Gesicht war wohl am ehesten mit Mordlust zu beschreiben.  
„Sei endlich ruhig, Schlammblut! Es war Zufall!"  
Sie sah den Hass in seinem Gesicht.  
All das, was auch sie noch vor wenigen Momenten so stark gefühlt hatte.  
Sie würde sich rächen.  
Für die Sprüche, die sie immer von ihm zu ertragen hatte.  
Die Schläge hatten wohl noch nicht ausgereicht. „Willst du, dass dein Papi auch mal stolz auf dich ist? Tja, das wird schwer. Und, ach, upps! Er sitzt ja in Ask-''  
Weiter kam sie nicht.  
Sie brauchte nur einen Moment ob zu erkennen, dass sie scheinbar genau das Richtige gesagt hatte.  
Sie hatte ihn getroffen.  
Da, wo er am verletzlichsten war.  
Der Junge vor ihr schien vor ihren Augen vollkommen die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
Er war aufgesprungen, ebenso wie sie.  
Seine Augen waren verengt, der Körper angespannt, die Fäuste geballt und auf seinen Wangen zeigte sich ein leichtes rosa.  
„Na, was du bist, brauche ich dir ja nicht mehr zu sagen! Du bist ein hässliches, besserwisserisches Schlammblut! Ein Unfall der Natur!"  
Hermine hielt seinem Blick stand.  
Wie tiefgehend der Schmerz war, den seine Worte hervorriefen, ließ sie sich nicht anmerken.  
Es war doch schon den ganzen Tag so.  
Trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als würde ihr Herz bei seinen Worten in Stücke gerissen.  
Sie wollte, dass er schwieg.  
Ihr Verstand schrie, sie solle sich nicht auf ihn einlassen, doch sie erhörte ihn nicht.  
Die Wut war das einzige, was ihre Wege in diesem Moment leitete.  
Voller Genugtuung beobachtete sie seine mittlerweile bemüht lockere Haltung, aber sie wusste um die Wut, die in ihm brodelte.  
Sie kannte ihn.  
Er fixierte sie.  
Dann lachte er erneut auf.  
Trocken.  
Kalt.  
Verbittert.  
„Bist du stolz auf das, was du bist, Schlammblut? Eigentlich bist es nicht einmal wert mit mir in einem Raum zu sein, dieselbe Luft zu atmen... Du bist eine besserwisserische, arrogante, zickige Schlamm-pe!"  
Er grinste, aber vor Wut wurde es eher eine Grimasse.  
Während er sich noch zu seinem heutigen kreativen Neologismus und seiner unerschöpflichen Erfindungsfreude neuer Worte beglückwünschte, spürte sie, beziehungsweise sah sie, wie die Fassade bröckelte, als er sich wieder setzte.  
„Rassistisches Schwein!"  
„Besserwisserische Neunmalklug!"  
„Verwöhntes Frettchen!"  
„Mannsweib!"  
„Milchbubi!"  
So ging es weiter, während sie einander hasserfüllt anstarrten.  
Und langsam reagierten sie sich ab.  
Während sie sich gegenseitig die schlimmsten Dinge an den Kopf warfen, fühlte sie sich immer leichter. Befreit von all der Wut...naja fast all der Wut.  
Und sie konnte sehen, dass es ihm genauso ging. Als sie aufhörten zu streiten verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen.  
Sie hatte ihren ursprünglichen Plan nicht vergessen!  
Sie wusste, dass er ihr seinen Arm niemals freiwillig zeigen würde.  
Also tat sie das letzte was ihr blieb.  
Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran.  
Ein Meter.  
Ein halber Meter...  
"Granger! Was zur Hölle wird das?"  
Malfoy war erschrocken aufgesprungen und starrte sie mit gespieltem Ekel an.  
Sie lächelte.  
Ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.  
Hermine stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf ihn zu.  
Er wich nach hinten zurück.  
„Bei Merlin! Granger! Stehst du unter dem Imperius?"  
Sie bemerkte, wie er nervös wurde, während sie sich ihm schweigend, aber noch immer lächelnd, Schritt für Schritt näherte.  
„Granger! Geh weg! Was willst du?"  
Sie hörte einen Anflug von Angst in seiner Stimme. „Ich will deinen Arm sehen!"  
Ihre Stimme war kalt.  
Die Augen fixierten ihn noch immer.  
Er sah sie an.  
Weigerte sich offensichtlich jedoch ihr seinen Arm zu zeigen.  
Das erhärtete Harrys' und mittlerweile auch ihre Vermutung, dass er das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt bekommen hatte.  
Sie kam noch näher.  
Irgendwann stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.  
Er ekelte sich doch so vor Schlammblütern wie ihr! Damit konnte sie ihn kriegen!  
Rechts und links neben ihnen waren hohe Bücherstapel, sodass er ihr nicht ausweichen konnte. „Granger!"  
Seine Stimme klang noch nervöser als zuvor.  
Als sie vor ihm stand, wurde ihr allerdings auch mulmig.  
Sie war ihm noch nie zuvor so nah gewesen.  
Sie konnte jedes kleine Detail in seinem blassen Gesicht erkennen.  
Und plötzlich taumelte sie.  
Er hatte sich offensichtlich gefangen und hatte sie mit aller Kraft nach hinten gestoßen, aber bevor er seinen Platz an der Wand verlassen hatte, hatte sie bereits ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden.  
‚Sein Arm, nur auf seinen Arm konzentrieren...', dachte sie hektisch und rammte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine.  
Draco Malfoy ging ächzend und stöhnend zu Boden. Sie setzte sich auf ihn und nagelte ihn am Boden fest, indem sie ihre Knie auf seine Oberarme presste. Er begann zu strampeln und sich zu winden, sodass sie beinahe herunter fiel und keine Gelegenheit hatte an seinen Arm zu gelangen, weil sie Mühe hatte ihn am Boden zu halten.  
Sie war definitiv in der besseren Situation, aber er war stärker.  
Ächzend versuchte sie ihn auf dem Boden zu halten. Er lag unter ihr und starrte sie mit hasserfülltem Blick an.  
Lange würde sie diesen Kampf nicht mehr durchhalten und sie wusste, dass er das wusste.  
Sie keuchten beide schwer bis Hermine etwas tat, was sie nie in ihrem Leben gedacht hätte.  
Etwas, dass sie ihr Leben lang schwer bereuen würde.  
Etwas, von dem sie hoffte, dass es ihn außer Gefecht setzten würde.

Sie küsste ihn.

Hermines Gesicht war gerötet und sie wusste nur, dass er aufhören musste sich zu bewegen.  
Also tat sie das Unglaubliche.  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und schloss die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich berührten.  
Das Letzte was sie sah, war sein geschockter Blick.  
Sie nahm ihre Hände und hielt sein Gesicht damit fest, damit er es nicht wegdrehen konnte.  
Dann glitt ihre Zunge über seine Unterlippe.  
Vor Überraschung keuchte er auf.  
Sie nutzte es und vertiefte den Kuss etwas.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, war der Kuss zu Anfang ziemlich einseitig.  
Draco schien nicht vorzuhaben ihr entgegen zu kommen.  
Und dann, ganz plötzlich veränderte sich der Kuss.  
Er machte mit.  
Ungläubig öffnete sie die Augen und sah, dass er seine geschlossen hatte.  
Und plötzlich küsste er sie.  
Nicht brutal, wie sie gedacht hatte, sondern überraschend sanft.  
Hermine war zu überrascht um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, bis ihr ihre Mission wieder in den Sinn kam.  
Er bewegte sich schließlich nicht mehr (gut, stattdessen küsste er sie, war das besser?).  
Also begann sie den Kuss zu genießen.  
Doch alles musste einmal ein Ende finden...  
Sie handelte schnell.  
Sehr schnell.  
Hermine löste den Kuss, sah seinen komplett verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, packte sie sich seinen linken Arm, riss seinen Knopf am Hemdärmel ab und schob die Stoffschichten seinen Arm hinauf.

Unter ihrer Hand pochte das Dunkle Mal.  
Ungläubig starrte sie darauf.  
Unfähig den Blick abzuwenden.  
Wie in Trance holte sie Flitwicks Knopf aus der Umhangtasche.  
Er starrte sie an. Sie seinen Arm.  
Dann drückte sie den Knopf.

So. :) Das war mein erster One-Shot. :D Das Thema ist natürlich nicht allzu ernst, aber ich habe versucht, die Personen nicht allzu OOC werden zu lassen.

Ich freue mich über jedes Review! :)

!Anmerkung:!

Nach ewigem (wirklich ewigem) hin und her habe ich beschlossen, dass es ein One-Shot bleiben soll.  
Tut mir Leid für alle, die sich eine Fortsetzung wünschen! :(  
Aber ich denke einfach, dass das Feeling bei der Story verloren geht, wenn ich weiterschreibe.  
Es wird zu unreal, versteht ihr?  
Ich hätte echt Spaß daran gehabt eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, aber aus diesem Grund habe ich mich entschlossen die Story bei einem One-Shot zu belassen und stattdessen eine andere Draco/Hermine Story, die mir schon lange im Kopf herumgeistert, zu schreiben.


End file.
